lutar por esse amor
by adrien.maciel
Summary: Uma musica mexeu totalmente com a vida de Jenny Shepard,será que ela via seguir o ritmo da musica?JIBBS
1. LUTAR POR ESSE AMOR

Era quase final do trabalho de Jenny Shepard quando Cinthia a havia chamado pelo telefone.

"Sim Cinthia" Jenny respondeu em um tom cansado

"Diretora, oficial David precisa falar com a senhora"

"Mande a entrar Cinthia" Jenny respondeu. Menos de trinta segundos depois Ziva apareceu

"Posso ajudar você de alguma forma Ziva?" Jenny perguntou sorrindo para a amiga

"Sim, você pode." Ziva respondeu devolvendo o sorriso. "Você pode ir a um bar com a equipe"

"Por mais que eu esteja cansada, acho que vou aceitar seu convite" Jenny respondeu recolhendo suas coisas.

"Boa noite diretora" Cinthia disse desligando o seu computador.

"Boa noite Cinthia" Jenny respondeu carinhosamente

"Jethro vai estar no bar? Jenny perguntou casualmente.

"Sim" Ziva respondeu.

30 minutos depois Jenny e Ziva entram no bar e avistam a equipe conversando, Abby foi a primeira a ver Jenny e correu para dar um abraço de quebrar os ossos em Ziva depois em Jenny dizendo:

"Yeah! você trouxe a mamãe!"

"Só por pouco tempo Abby" Jenny respondeu. As três mulheres se sentaram-se à mesa com os rapazes. Ziva sentou ao lado de Tony, Abby ao lado de McGee e Jenny ao lado de Gibbs. A musica começou a tocar e todos foram dançar exceto Jenny e Gibbs.

"Obrigado por vir hoje Jen" Gibbs disse tentando pegar a mão dela.

"Não precisa agradecer Jethro" ela disse afastando sua mão.

O DJ da casa subiu no palco para dar um anuncio

"Peço agora que as damas e os cavaleiros por gentileza sentem-se, teremos agora uma rodada de karaokê. Gritos e aplausos encheram a casa. "Quem se habilita para começar o desafio?"

"Eu!" Tony grito levantando de sua cadeira.

"DINozzo canta? Gibbs perguntou chocado

"O que surpreende é que ele canta bem chefe" McGee respondeu

"Tony canta bem mesmo Ziva?" Jenny perguntou

"Sim, Jenny ele canta" Ziva responde

"Tudo bem qual é seu nome?" O DJ perguntou

"Tony" Tony respondeu com o famoso sorriso DINozzo

"Alguém para desafiar o garanhão aqui?"

"Eu!" um grito feminino surgiu. Apareceu uma menina ruiva de aproximadamente 1,68 de altura, Tony imaginou que a menina tinha pelo menos 17 anos pela altura dela. A menina subiu no palco e o DJ começou as perguntas:

"Qual seu nome docinho o DJ perguntou."

"Jannel" Ela respondeu calmamente

"E sua idade?"

"13 anos" Ela respondeu e todos do bar foram surpresos com a resposta de Jannel.

"13 anos? você aparenta mais"

"OK, ok quem começa?"

"Eu começo, já que vou ser o campeão" Tony respondeu com arrogância DINozzo.

"Tudo bem Tony o que você vai cantar hoje?" O DJ perguntou

"Somewhere over the rainbow, Israel Kamamawiwo'ole." Tony respondeu

"Grande musica, grande musica. Boa sorte que comece o desafio"O DJ gritou colocando a musica para tocar

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top thats where you'll find me  
Oh somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
__They're really saying, I... I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than  
We'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top thats where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
and the dreams that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?_

_Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo  
Ooooo oooooo oooooo_

Todos aplaudiram Tony por um longo tempo e Gibbs estava orgulhoso de DINozzo,embora ele não dissesse isso em voz alta.

"Você devastou no palco Tony" Ziva disse sorrindo

"Arrasou Ziva, eu arrasei no palco Zi-vah"

"Tenho que admitir e dizer que aquela menina tem uma minúscula chance de ganhar Tony" Jenny disse sorrindo

"Veja Jannel acho que você tem que tirar uma voz do Céu para ganhar" O DJ disse honestamente enquanto ela subia no palco.

"Eu não preciso" ela disse sorrindo

"Ok Jannel o que você vai cantar?"

"Eu vou cantar Fight for This Love, Cheryl Cole "Uau uma artista britânica, boa sorte" Ele disse sorrindo enquanto soltava a musica

_Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good could be a curse, curse  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Knowing too much can get your hurt  
Is it better, is it worst  
Are we sitting in reverse  
Its just like we're going backwards  
I know where I want this to go  
We're traveling fast but let's go slow  
But I don't want us to crash no_

"O que?" Tony perguntou espantado com a voz da menina

_Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start_

_Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quit is out of the question  
We make a stop, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for (Oh)_

_Now everyday aint gon' be no picnic  
Love aint no walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it, now  
Can't be afraid of the dark_

_Just know you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me that you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start_

_Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quit is out of the question  
We make a stop, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for (Oh)_

_I don't know where we're heading  
I'm willing to be ready to go  
We can't drive it too fast, we just need to slow down  
And just roll_

_Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough worth fighting for  
Quit is out of the question  
We make a stop, gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
If it's worth having, it's worth fighting for (Oh)..fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
_

Durante a musica Jenny ficou desconfortável com a musica, não porque a musica era ruim, mas sim porque a letra mexeu com ela e apenas uma frase nadava em sua mente

_Temos que lutar, lutar, lutar, lutar, lutar por esse amor_

Gibbs também havia ficado desconfortável com a letra da musica, pois parecia que havia levado um tapa na cara por não lutar por seu amor por Jenny.

_Tudo o que vale a pena ter_

_Com certeza, vale a pena lutar_

_Desistir está fora de questão_

_Quando ficar difícil, temos que lutar mais_

Jenny se desculpou e foi embora, Gibbs ficou em duvida se corria atrás de Jenny para dizer tudo o que sentia por ela quando ouviu a frase:

_Desistir está fora de questão_

_Temos que lutar, lutar, lutar, lutar, lutar por esse amor_

Gibbs levantou e disse que estava indo para casa. Saindo do bar viu Jenny abrindo a porta do carro que poucas vezes ela dirigia.

"Hey Jen espere" Gibbs gritou correndo

"Jethro, por favor, eu quero ir para casa" Jenny disse tentando esconder o choro

"Jenny, por favor, pare de fugir eu sei que você me ama Jen e eu te amo também" Ele disse em um suspiro

"É verdade?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro

"Claro Jen, Eu sempre te amei, desde aquele dia que você apareceu dizendo que fazer parte da minha equipe." Ele disse puxando-a para um beijo doce e apaixonado.

"Eu também te amo Jethro" Jenny respondeu colocando a cabeça em seu peito

_Eu não sei qual direção estamos tomando_

_Mas estou disposta e pronta pra ir_

_Não podemos ir tão rápido, precisamos pegar leve_

_E simplesmente deixar rolar._

Gibbs cantarolou baixinho causando Jenny rir.

"Jethro sabe quando disse que aquela menina tinha uma minúscula chance de ganhar?"

"Acho que você se enganou" Ele respondeu ainda abraçando-a

"Devemos a ela" Ela disse sorrindo

"Quer ver quem ganhou? ele perguntou

"Sim" ela respondeu enquanto voltavam para o bar.

fim


	2. nota do autor

Hey pessoal espero que tenham gostado. Nada me pertence eu só tenho Jannel.

Todos os personagens pertencem a CBS. Obrigado por ler.

Então o que vocês acham termina aqui ou contínuo com mais alguns capítulos comentários são apreciados


End file.
